


percabeth one-shot :)

by coldknight21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Cute Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldknight21/pseuds/coldknight21
Summary: basically percy is a skater and teaches annabeth how a little bit!this is super short and sweet and if it sucks sry
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	percabeth one-shot :)

Annabeth slowly flipped through the pages of her architecture textbook as the wind blew softly. The weather was starting to turn colder, and she absentmindedly tugged on the sleeve of Percy’s New Rome University sweatshirt. She’d had it for so long that the scent of salt water had started to fade, but the bit that lingered was still enough to bring a smile to her face.   
Autumn in New York was quite different from the autumn in California. Annabeth had always loved how the leaves changed colors, but New Rome lacked that aspect in regards to the homey feeling of a New England autumn. But her and Percy had gone back to New York to visit with Sally and Paul for a week, and she was perfectly content with sitting at a nearby park to get ahead on her semester reading. It was peaceful. No monsters after her, no life altering quests, just her breathing and the crisp fall air. Estelle was still a baby, and Percy couldn’t get enough of her. Seeing him coo over his little sister made Annabeth feel warm, and if she could hold onto that feeling forever she would.   
“Annabeth!” a voice called from below her. She had been reading under a tree that was just up a little hill, surrounded by the red and orange leaves. She closed her book and tucked it under her arm and saw Percy leaning on a bench, his skateboard balanced under his foot. That’s one thing that Percy had been looking forward to about their trip; grabbing his skateboard to bring it back to New Rome. He could do a decent amount of tricks on it, and he was very proud of it.   
Annabeth walked down the hill to him and embraced him tightly. “Knew you’d find me,” she said burying her head in his chest.   
He chuckled and returned her hug. “Of course I would. But now for a more   
impor-“ he cut himself off “oh my gods Annabeth your hands are freezing!” He clutched her hands in his and blew hot air onto them as Annabeth laughed, her forgotten textbook falling to the ground.   
“I’m fine. Now what’s more important?” She questioned, grabbing her book from the ground and placing it on the bench.   
Percy stepped back and kicked up his skateboard, “You my dear, are going to learn how to skateboard today.”   
Annabeth’s jaw dropped.   
“Close your mouth you’ll catch flies!” Percy exclaimed while grabbing Annabeth’s hands and pulled her more towards him and the middle of the sidewalk. “It‘s like riding a bike! Except it’s not a bike, it’s a skateboard. But I’ll be right there holding onto you the entire time!”  
Annabeth warily looked at the board below her. “Are you sure about this?” She had fought Titans and been through literal hell and back, but she had been dreading the day Percy would try and teach her how to skateboard. The idea of balancing on a wooden board with wheels seemed easy enough, but it also looked extremely difficult. Skills had always come easily to Annabeth, but she wasn’t so sure about this.   
“Yes! I promise I won’t let you fall. Come on, Wise Girl, it’ll be fun!” Percy begged, pulling her to him.   
“Fine. But if I fall and break something, I’ll get you,” she said, trying to sound menacing. Percy laughed and kissed her nose softly, and moved the board closer with his foot.   
“Okay, just put your hands on my shoulders and I’ll hold the board steady while you step on.” Percy straightened and Annabeth hesitantly grabbed his shoulders, looking down to see Percy’s foot in the middle of the board to kept it in place while she stepped on. She moved her feet on and adjusted them and looked back up into Percy’s sea green eyes, that were even brighter because of the dark purple beanie he must’ve thrown over his disheveled black hair.   
“Okay, now what?” Annabeth asked, shaking slightly. Partly from the cold, but mostly not.   
“Now I’m going to walk a little, and we’re just gonna move forward nice and easy.” Percy stepped forward and Annabeth rolled along in sync, and it wasn’t too bad! The board rumbled along the oddly textured sidewalk and Annabeth started to enjoy the feeling of herself coasting along.   
“You can go faster Perce, I’m practically an expert!” Annabeth laughed.  
Percy laughed along with her. “If you say so!” He slowly began to pick up the pace, until Annabeths hair was moved around by the wind. He slowly came to a stop.   
“Now for part two. To steer you have to shift your weight slightly, and to move forward you just push on the ground with your foot. You want to try it yourself?” Percy asked, Annabeth still holding his shoulders.   
She was feeling extremely confident in her skills, and nodded excitedly. Slowly she peeled her hands off his shoulders and lightly pushed off the ground with her foot. And she was doing it! She was going forward by herself! At a moderately slow pace, but still!   
“Lean to the left a little!” Percy called from behind. And so she did, turning left as she did so. Annabeth let out a whoop of excitement. Until she saw she was reaching a water fountain, and remembered Percy hadn’t taught her how to stop.   
“Percy! How do I stop?” She cried, panic lacing her voice. She got closer and closer to the fountain as Percy realized his forgetfulness and raced towards her from the bench. He reached her just in time and threw his arms around her waist and pulled her up and off the skateboard which rammed right into the side of the water fountain. After he put her down Annabeth laughed breathlessly and turned to look at Percy. Her curls framed her face wildly as she took in his smiling face. He pressed his lips to hers softly and pressed his forehead to hers.  
“Next time, the first thing I’ll show you is how to stop before you crash.”  
Annabeth met his gaze. “And what makes you think there’ll be a next time?” The corner of her mouth lifted and she broke away from him to grab her textbook while he collected his skateboard. Percy grabbed her hand as they walked back to the Jackson’s apartment, soaking in all of the time they would get to share.


End file.
